


Sweet Sugar

by starryknight5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Black Butler References, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Eren Yeager, Ehhh- maybe ok for work?, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, International Fanworks Day 2016, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Wears Glasses, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Live life on the edge and read it during break, M/M, Manga & Anime, Married Couple, Martial Arts master!levi, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, POV Eren Yeager, POV Hange Zoë, Poor Jean Kirstein, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sorry Not Sorry, University Teacher!eren, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknight5/pseuds/starryknight5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are enjoying their Valentine's day weekend at home, snuggled on the couch, drinking hot tea and watching their favorite anime shows. Levi threatens the handsome, demon butler on the TV's screen and Eren is amused by his passionate husband. It is this amusement and complete star-struck adoration that gets Eren in trouble - but in a good way of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OF AO3!  
> *throws confetti, eats boxes of chocolates I bought for myself, drinks some wine*
> 
> This is my first challenge and I hope you enjoy it. The summary and title pretty much describe the story, but I will add these:
> 
> Hange is a master baker and shipper of Ereri. 
> 
> And...I'm sorry Jean. 
> 
> ENJOY READERS!

_**Eren** _

“God- fucking-dammit -Sebastian!” Levi cried as he thew a pillow at the tv. It unsuccessfully landed within several meters of the flat screen, the devilishly handsome butler flashing across the sheen surface as the pillow fell onto the carpeted floor. The pale character smirked on the screen, as if laughing at Levi’s poor attempt to slaughter him with a pillow. I gave a sigh of relief. _Thank God._  This was our new flat screen tv that I just purchased last month, all accompanied with the bells and whistles of modern and overpriced technology. HD screen, wireless technology, internet, superior graphics and sound system for video games and movie watching. You name it. And I was terrified of it tipping over from Levi’s power throw. On more than one occasion he walloped me in the stomach, over the head, or in the face with the seemingly harmless cotton marshmallow. It sure didn’t feel like that when it hit my face- but this was Levi. He could make something as harmless as a pillow turn into a force of destruction.

I glanced at my sarcastic, sexy husband of 2 years who stared at the screen with a scowl, his thin lips pressed in a firm line as he comfortably lounged like an exotic Grecian god (that he was) on the creme-colored sofa. There was a stack of DVD’s on the coffee table next to our cups of black tea that Levi made for our anime/movie marathon, along with some half-graded History assignments from my teaching job at the nearby State University. We were finishing the first season of Netflix’s “Black Butler” before we would begin the Studio Ghibli boxset of films. Both of us shared a gigantic turquoise microfiber blanket with green sea turtles swimming across the soft fabric.

About that blanket…Hange and Moblit recently visited Hawaii for their anniversary and crazy glasses brought us back this ridiculous gift. She specifically said it would be perfect for cuddling. Her glasses flashed deviously as she handed us the gigantic pink bag at the airport’s pick-up dock. We were going to drive the the tanned couple home, dressed in matching Hawaiian attire from their week-long vacation. I watched at Hange gave the hugest shit-eating grin as she shoved the embarrassing pink bag into Levi’s arms. With a smirk, words fell out of my mouth without a second thought. I mentioned something along the lines that we could reuse the bag for Levi - maybe when it was my birthday or holiday where I can have him as my present. It was definitely the perfect size. Hange bursted out laughing, gripping her sides as tears started forming behind her glasses. I saw Moblit make a humorous sound in the back of his throat, his lips struggling to conceal a grin.  
My husband on the other hand, dressed in his black work-out attire from his job at the martial arts studio, was not impressed. He looked like a ninja ready to kill his target when he glanced at me. He gingerly placed the gift bag in the open trunk of the car along with the loaded suitcases before he strode over to me.  
My humorous smile turned to that of a sheepish grin. I couldn’t use my cute looks to get out of this one. He roughly smacked me in the back of the head, right outside of the crowded airport that was surrounded by traffic and startled onlookers. I swear I heard a kid laugh at me, his finger pointed as he walked away with his mother down the terminal. That was enough for me to shut up for the whole commute to Hange’s and Moblit’s residence. They lived in the same apartment complex as us.

But besides that, Hange was right. This blanket felt like clouds - it was that soft.

Levi’s legs were draped over my knees, his figure cloaked in a loose, black cable-knit sweater and dark grey sweats that hugged his lean legs and his luscious, firm a—-

“Eren? What the hell are you staring at? You better not be drooling over Sebastian.”

Clearly I was staring at my husband who looked at me though his silver rectangular glasses, his own matching grey irises slanting at my quiet expression. His raven hair was slicked back from a recent shower, and he smelled fucking amazing of fresh soap and some other musky, delicious scent. I ran my hands over Levi’s legs, his socked feet slightly twitching.

“Eren…” he began in a serious tone. “Are you going to watch the goddamn show or—-“

His breathing hitched as I leaned over, my hand easing under the waistband on his sweats. My cold fingers brushed over his flawless, smooth skin.

“We can pause it. Watch it later.” I whispered in a sultry tone, my eyes settling on Levi’s face. With a slow elegant movement, like an esteemed scholar preparing for a grand lecture, he took his left hand and delicately removed his glasses. He slightly reached over to carefully place the item on the table. Levi then turned to me, his silver eyes piercing like daggers.

“Are you a fucking teenager Eren?”

A charming smile graced my lips. “No, I am a responsible 28 year old adult.” I began, my hand slowly running past the elastic band of his snug briefs. My fingers tipped over this time, now stroking the coarse hair underneath. Levi muttered a groan, his eyelids now closing at my touch.

“Fucking. Brat. Turn the goddamn tv off. Feel like we are filming a porno.”

I chuckled as I lifted my hand away from his briefs, my fingers slightly tugging on the elastic band before I allowed it to snap back into place along Levi’s delicate skin. He growled as I reached for the remote. I pressed a red button, immediately shutting off the flatscreen tv. It’s surface now a dark glossy black.

“Now, where were w—

I murmured, as I placed the black remote back down on the coffee table. I suddenly felt my words cut short as Levi gruffly pulled me down onto him. I felt his arms tightly wrap around my neck, his legs adjusting beneath me to open wide. He tilted his hips up and rutted against me, his silver eyes flashing mischievously. His voice sounded like velvet and I felt myself immediately become half-hard at his words.

“What were you going to say, brat?”

I ran my hands through Levi’s soft obsidian locks, eyeing him with the utmost pleasure and gratefulness. I was so lucky to call this man my husband - although he can be coarse, extremely sarcastic and blunt  - he was also extremely genuine. Thoughtful. Intelligent. He cherished our small group of friends, and he was the most reliable and cool-headed person I had ever met.

“I love you.” I whispered.

Levi’s silver eyes focused on me. I felt his own hand run through my hair, playfully tugging at some strands.

“I love you too, Eren…Now kiss me, damn it.”

I smiled as I bent over, my lips perfectly fusing with his in a passionate kiss.

___________________________________________

_**Hange** _

Hange was humming to herself as she giddily walked down the corridor to her best friend’s apartment, her own keys swinging around her index finger in one hand and the other holding a platter of heart-shaped sugar cookies that she and Moblit made. She knew Levi enjoyed sugar cookies with his tea - one of the few sweet treats he delighted in besides his beloved, brunette husband that he always keened after like a clumsy kitten.

Hange soon arrived at the white door and was about to knock when she heard someone shouting. She paused, wondering if she heard something wrong when the voice came out louder this time from inside the room. She immediately recognized it as Levi’s voice.

“AHHH! ER—EN!! Haa-ughhhh!”

Hange mouthed an “O”, her glasses casted with a shadow as a devilish smile formed on her lips. Suddenly the door next to her opened wide, a man with a two-toned haircut and an extremely red face bolted out into the corridor. Hange immediately recognized the man as Jean, an unfortunate neighbor and friend of the apparent horny, dominant Eren. He eyed Hange - Hange looked back. She grinned.

“Seems like they are busy.”

“Really. I haven’t noticed.” Jean grunted as he furiously locked his door. “I will go out for a walk or something. Tell Moblit I said hi…”

“…Ahhhh! Haaah! Ere…en! Ughhh! GOD! ——EREN!”

“I never heard Levi be so vocal.” Hange surmised with genuine curiosity, but Jean was already stalking off towards the stairs. He waved his hand in goodbye.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Jean!” Hange called out at the receding figure. The door to the staircase slammed shut. Hange continued to smile as she gingerly placed the plate of sugar cookies down at the foot of the door. She slipped a note on pink-colored paper from her back jean pocket and placed it halfway through the open slit where Levi’s voice and Eren’s pants filtered out.

On the pink note decorated in hearts drawn in black pen, it read:

_Happy Valentine’s Day to the most adorable feisty kitten I know and his rockstar hubby, Eren. I hope you savor these scrumptious delicacies made from the kitchen of the Great Hange with her fellow assistant, Moblit. Please enjoy to the fullest amongst your gorgeous, cute-couple selves._

_P.S. Eren, I hope these cookies aren’t the only ones that are devoured today._

_With Love, Hange and Moblit_

_XOXOXOXO_

Hange delightedly snickered at the plate of cookies and the note like a child playing a prank. She stood back up from her crouch at the door and began to walk away down the corridor towards the nearby elevator. She took her silver keys in hand and began twirling them around her fingers once more, a jovial tune playing through her mind as she happily hummed away.

***

;) 

FIN 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
